


My Hero

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Kara starts sixth form at Midvale High school. On her first day she sees a new girl being picked on and although the girl doesn't look helpless Kara can't help but feel the need to protect her.OrKara sees Lena being bullied on their first day of sixth form and wants to get to know her and protect her whether she needs it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fairly old fic of mine, one of the first I've ever written actually, I found it earlier and thought I'd post it on here. 
> 
> Let me know if it's any good and I'll decide whether I want to peruse it further.
> 
> Comments and criticism most welcome!

**Kara's pov:**

First day back at school. First day of sixth form. I'm nervous as hell, I know I'm in the same classes as Winn and Maggie but what if all of the work is too hard? What if the teachers don't like me? What if other students don't like me!?

Alex's voice snapped me back from the fairies. "Hey nerd, just breath you'll be fine!"

"How do you know I am not fine?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I know you Kara and I know what your worried face looks like. You get a crinkle between your brows when you're frowning or frustrated with something" she smirked.

"I do not have a crinkle!" I said defensively moving to look in the mirror and seeing that I do indeed have a crinkle when I frown.

"See?" Alex said whilst stealing half a piece of my toast.

I ignored her and ate what was left of my toast before Alex could steal the other half.

"If you're nervous because it's your first day of sixth form, you'll be fine I promise. My first day didn't consist of much, you pretty much just chill and get to know your teachers. Watch out for Ms Grant though, she is probably the toughest of them all. Even the other teachers are intimidated by her"

"Thank you Alex," I said whilst glancing at the clock. "Well, I need to be going, wish me luck as I have my first class with her!"

I gave Alex a hug before leaving. As I shut the front door to head towards the bus stop I could see Winn waving at me from across the road. I half ran half walked my way over to him.

"Hey Danvers, you ready for our first day?"

"Not really, although Alex said that the first day is usually just getting to know the teachers and that Ms Grant is the toughest..." I replied.

"Oh great, so our main teacher just happens to be the worst"

"Alex said that even the other teachers find her intimidating. I hope she isn't as bad as Alex was making out" I don't need another year of bad teachers. Last year I had Snapper shouting down my ear constantly. According to my timetable I only have him once a fortnight this year so hopefully Ms Grant is better than him.

* * *

Winn and I arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare. We decided to try and find Maggie, usually she gets the bus with us but she didn't this morning. We spent about 5 minutes looking for her and ended up finding her by the bike sheds. 

"Hey Maggie, you bike today?" Winn asked curiously.

"No Schott I just thought I'd check out the bikeshed and lock up some random bike" replied Maggie her voice full of sarcasm.

"Ookay, what's up with you today? If you need to untwist your underwear I can turn around" Winn shot back.

"Hey guys chill out, it's only 08:56. Smile and embrace the sunshine" I said trying to lighten the mood. In truth, I was feeling just as crappy.

"Sure whatever," Maggie sighed.

We got into our form room at exactly 9am. Our form tutor Mr Brown gave us a run down of the rules of Midvale High School even though after 5 years of being here we all knew them by heart. Mr Brown dismissed us once he had finished.

The three of us left the classroom together and walked to our lockers where we each got out the textbooks we needed for our first set of classes. Winn and myself have Ms Grant first and second period, Maggie has Physical Education (p.e) - usually I would also be in her class but she dropped out of our football team this year so we now have seperate p.e classes as the captain, I still have to train with the team -  and then we have an early lunch and then third period the three of us have Maths together with Mr Reynolds and after that we all have History.

"See you in two hours Maggie, have fun drooling over all the sweaty girls!" Winn said laughing.

"Hopefully they're better looking this year," she laughed back and then we headed to our classes.

Winn and I entered Ms Grants classroom and sat next to each other. We weren't the first but we luckily weren't the last. There were a few others in our class from last year but most of them were new students.

I was quickly snapped out of my observations when a thin, middle aged blonde woman with blonde hair slammed a thick, heavy looking book on the desk at the front of the class and the room immediately went quiet. 

"That's better." The woman announced. "My name is Ms Grant. I am your Journalism teacher. I would like to explain to you how this year is going to play out; firstly, _nobody_ talks unless they are either spoken to by myself or given permission to do so for a task. Secondly, if you do not continue to show me throughout the year that you are progressing and capable, I will kick you off of this course. Thirdly, perfumes and aftershaves are not to be worn in this class room unless it is Chanel no.5, I do not pay for expensive perfumes for you all to waltz into my class wearing cheap rubbish that makes my nose burn.-" Ms Grant says whilst scrunching her nose in disgust and perching on the front edge of her desk.

"Fourthly, you will not use your cellphones in class, they are to be turned off and in your bags. I will also not allow notes to be taken via tablets or laptops. You are here to learn how to be a journalist, I suggest you get used to using a pen and paper to take your notes. However, if you wish to type your notes up on a computer in your free time outside of this class, that is entirely your choice. Finally, if I find out that any of you in this room are ever late to my class or submit a late assignment they will be punished. I do not tolerate slackers. Are there any questions?" 

I know Alex said she was tough but holy Rao. It's lucky I don't have a question because I'm not sure if I'd have the courage to actually put my hand up and get the words out without my annoying nervous-stutter making me sound like an idiot. I look at Winn in the corner of my eye and I can see him shaking slightly.

"Good. Now then, now that that is out of the way, we have one hour and 20 minutes left. I want you to all get out your textbooks and read through the first 10 pages and answer each of the questions. In silence." Ms Grant ordered.

* * *

 

"Oh my God. That was intense. Did you hear her rules for the perfume, like seriously?" 

"Tell me about it. Surely you can't stop people from wearing their perfumes and aftershaves... I mean I get what she means, some of them smell gross and are really toxic but still, isn't it kind of common courtesy to ignore it?" I reply.

"To most yes, I guess she isn't most. Oh well, I guess as long as she's a decent teacher it doesn't really matter, we'll manage," Winn says, although it sounds like he is trying to convince himself more than he is me.

We wait at the end of the sports corridor for Maggie before we head off to the cafeteria for lunch. She doesn't take long, so we still manage to get our lunch and get a table to sit at.

"So... Tell me about the sweaty girls Mags, were they better than last year?" Winn asks teasingly. Maggie smiles brightly.

"Mr Schott, they are so much better than last year, especially this one girl" she says now grinning.

"Oooh, do tell!" Winn says encouragingly. I roll my eyes at their antics and decide to look around at the new faces.

There are more than I thought there would be if I'm honest, I don't think they are all sixth formers like us either. There are a few that catch my eye, like the small group of three in the corner that are all dressed in black, black jeans, black t-shirts, black hoodies, black hair, black everything. They look mysteriously dark, yet harmless at the same time.

Then there's the loud group of boys in the middle of the room, a few are wearing baseball jackets that belong to the boys football team, and the others with them are just in normal hoodies laughing and joking with each other. I recognise some of them from our previous years at the school.

I continue to look around the room smiling at some of my football team as they take their seats, and then I see a girl sitting by herself in the corner just minding her own business with a book. I almost missed her but she jerked forwards to catch the water bottle she almost dropped when reaching for it without looking because she was so into her book. I see her cheeks flush a little with embarrassment but she doesn't look around to see if any body saw her, she just takes a quick sip and then goes back to her book. I study the girl a little more, she's pretty.

She has raven coloured hair that is tucked behind her right ear that has what looks like multiple piercings, pale skin, a jaw line that can probably cut diamonds, full red lips and perfectly arched eyebrows. She is wearing a simple burgundy top covered by a black leather jacket, similar to mine I guess but much more expensive looking. She is also wearing dark blue skinny jeans with what looks like a pair of grey Vans. I can't comment on her eyes because she hasn't looked in my direction but if the rest of her is anything to go by they are probably stunning. I wonder who she is.

I turn back to Winn and Maggie. "Hey guys, who's she?" I say and subtly point in the lone girls direction.

Winn furrows his brows and then shrugs, coming up blank. Maggie studies her a little more and then frowns.

"I think her name is Lena Luthor. I've seen her picture in the papers and my aunts husband has told me a little bit about her family. I'd steer clear if I were you Kara, if she is anything like her family then you'd be best to avoid her," 

I look over at the girl again, "She doesn't look very dangerous to me. What did you mean 'if she's anything like her family'? What have they done?" I ask curiously.

"Well, her older brother, Lex Luthor, he was supposedly the perfect son and the perfect employer, he did plenty for different charities and was a perfectly polite and incredibly smart man, he took over running Luthor Corp after his father died and was seemingly doing well, but after a while he started to change and he was sent to prison. Do you remember the mass murders 2 years ago and the man that attempted to kill Superman almost succeeded?" I slowly nod, yes. "Well that was him. After Lex's trial there was a massive investigation that was looking into the Luthor family to make sure that no body would carry on what Lex started, whilst no body seemed to be continuing Lex's work they did uncover a lot of fraud in Lionel Luthor's- Lena and Lex's father - name. They also found some black mail attempts belonging to Lillian Luthor."

I stare at Maggie, not really knowing what to say. I wasn't expecting all of that information, I thought that maybe she just had a scary father or a brother in a gang or something. I take a minute to finish processing all of that information and sip my coffee. After a few minutes I look at Maggie in confusion. 

"You never said anything about Lena though..." 

"No, that's because there was never anything found on her. She is the only Luthor without a criminal record. Nobody really ever knew about her until Lex had his breakdown, I've heard it's because she was the product of an affair Lionel had but they adopted her to cover up the scandal,"

"So she could be completely innocent and nothing like her family?"

"Well I mean I guess she could be "harmless" as you said but I doubt that she is completely innocent considering literally all of her family are either in prison or criminals," Maggie says with a small laugh.

"But you can't just assume, sounds like you're judging her by her family..." I say slightly annoyed, "It's unfair to be judged by other peoples mistakes, what if she is different? Doesn't she deserve to be judged by her own actions?"

"Kara, you asked and I told you what I know. If you really want to find out go ahead but if she kills you, I won't be avenging your death,"

"Hey Kara, if you want to make a good impression, you could always go and save her from Mon-El. He's now headed her way," Winn says pointing.

I watch as Mon-El stops at Lena's table. She doesn't seem to notice him at first, still engrossed in her book but Mon-El bangs his hand loudly on her table making the poor girl and multiple other's in the cafeteria jump. I watch as he and his friends exchange a few words and then laugh whilst looking at Lena. Lena just sits there looking up at them, a slight frown playing at the corners of her mouth as she tries to ignore the group of boys by turning back to her book. Mon-El clearly didn't like her response and hit the book out of her hands and onto the floor where he proceeds to poor his drink over it and then throwing the now empty can at Lena.

Having seen enough, by the time he had finished poring his drink onto the floor I had already gotten up and started to speed walk over to Lena's table, just before I get there he pushes her shoulder forcefully, trying to provoke her. Placing myself in between the supposed captain of the boys football team and Lena I stand to my full height and square my shoulders, blocking his view of the girl now behind me. I shoot the group of boys a warning look before I look over my shoulder at Lena.

_Green, her eyes are a breathtaking green and-_

I blink a few times, to stop my derailing thoughts and then clear my throat, "Are you okay?" I ask the raven haired girl.

She gives me a blank look and replies with a blunt "Fine _._ "

I nod, understanding that she is probably not _"Fine"_ and turn back to Mon-El and his group of goons.

"I suggest you leave the girl alone Mon-El." I say firmly to which he and his group laughs. He stops suddenly and steps closer and tries to intimidate me by using his height to tower over me, even though he is only a few inches taller so his attempt is in vain. 

"Why would I do that? I was just getting started, haven't you heard about her family and what her brother did? She doesn't deserve to be here, shes scum that should be in a prison cell with the rest of her family. I bet her father didn't really die of a heart attack, I bet he killed himself out of shame becau-"

" **Enough!** " I practically growl out, anger filling my entire body. I shove Mon-El hard in the chest to the point he stumbles back into his group of friends. "Leave. Now. Before I make you," 

Instead of turning around and leaving with his friends he lunges at me, his right fist aimed at my face. I smirk in amusement at his mistake, as his arm fully extends I sharply duck to right and pivot so that I am facing him from the side on. With a hard kick to the back of his foot Mon-El falls to the ground with a pained grunt.

He looks up at me, his eyes full of rage, he quickly gets up and goes to square up against me again but his friends pull him away.

"Watch your back Danvers!" He snarls. I watch him walk out of the cafeteria before I relax and turn to the girl who is looking at me strangely, kind of like she wants to smile but also kind of in shock.

"Hi, Kara Danvers" I say holding out my hand to the raven haired girl.

"Lena Luthor" she says awkwardly accepting my outstretched hand. "You shouldn't have done that," 

I take a seat opposite Lena and frown.

"No, I shouldn't have been the only one to have done that." I correct her. "What did he want?"

Lena smirks, "What does anybody want from me? He's not the first and he won't be the last. Why did you defend me? Surely you know who I am, what my family has done?" 

"I'm not saying you needed defending but I didn't like the way he was treating you and technically I do know who you are, but I don't know you. I have been made aware of a few things your family has done but from what I have heard, that wasn't your doing, it was theirs," 

Lena gives me a confused look, "So you know my brother killed a load of innocent people and that the rest of my family are also criminals?" 

"Yes," 

"But- you're- why are you still talking to me then?" 

"Because, you're not your family." I state simply. 

"You don't know anything about me," 

"Exactly, so why should I judge you by somebody else's misdoings? ... I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me?" 

Lena studies me thoroughly, clearly trying to decide whether I have any hidden motives so I don't even try to hide my emotions. I stare back, studying her like I did before Mon-El bullied her, I can see her more clearly now.

She really is a beautiful woman and her jaw line is to die for, and paired with those striking emerald eyes, which I can now see also have a tinge of blue mixed in. They aren't as dark a green as they were when I saw them over my shoulder.

"You're not like everyone else are you?" She asks quietly.

I smile brightly and shake my head, "No," 

"If I say no, would you leave me alone?" She asks curiously.

"Uhh- No, probably not. I'd really like to be your friend Lena Luthor" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight on Lena.

**Lena's** **pov:**

"Then welcome to social suicide Kara Danvers," I say with a challenging smile. I doubt she will stay long, nobody ever does.

The bell rings suddenly, announcing that lunch time is now over and it's time for the third period. I stand and sling my bag over my shoulder. I tuck my chair in and then bend down to pick up my ruined book by one of the corners so that I can throw it in the bin on my way past.

"So Lena Luthor, what class are you heading to?" Kara asks whilst eying my book, a frown tugging at her full pink lips.

Kara is a pretty girl, I would even go as far as saying she is beautiful. Long blonde hair, stunning ocean blue eyes, a bright smile, geeky glasses that just seem to add to her cuteness and a crinkle I have just noticed just next to her left eyebrow. She's wearing a red and blue chequered flannel that's tucked neatly into her light blue skinny jeans with incredibly white converse to finish off her outfit.

I must say, she's very attractive. Not my usual type mind. _Oh please,_ _you're_ _checking her out,_ _she's_ _probably not even gay._ Get a grip Luthor, she won't stay anyway.

"I have Math with Mr Reynolds, you?"

"Yeah me too," Kara says with a smile so bright it could challenge the sun.

"You study AP maths?" I ask a little shocked.

"Yup," she says popping the 'P'. "I study AP Science and biochem too," she says with a shrug.

I stop walking in more shock. If she's telling me the truth then she must be somewhere close to rivalling even my intelligence. This has never happened before... I have been the only girl interested in biochemistry in all of my previous schools.

Kara notices that I have stopped and turns to me with a smirk, "You look... I'm not sure, are you confused or shocked?"

"No, I'm fine. I just- you study biochemistry?"

Kara's smile returns, "I do. It's easy so why not get a qualification for it? Plus it will look good on my CV,"

"I'm sorry, did you seriously just call an advanced biochemistry class " _easy_ "? Who even are you and why have we never met before? What else do you find easy Miss Danvers?"

"Well, anything science-based has always come easily to me, maths too. I'm pretty good at all other subjects but English not so much. I um- that's basically the only thing I struggle with, I know enough to still pass my courses though," Kara says happily but she seemed nervous when talking about her struggles with English.

"That's pretty impressive. Sounds like I was correct in not being able to get rid of you then,"

"Oh definitely. I-I mean of course if you want me to leave you alone then I'll respect your wishes, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Rao, I haven't made you-" the blonde rambles nervously. It's cute.

"Kara, stop. I was joking with you, you're fine. Anyway, I'm sure you'll leave on your own accord soon enough," I say and quickly start walking again.

Kara takes a second before catching up, after another minute of walking up stairs and through the corridors we walk into our maths class. I decide to take one of the empty seats at the back of the class, I'd rather not have everyone staring at me.

I expected Kara to take a seat by the front or anywhere that wasn't the one next to mine but I was wrong. I try not to watch in confusion as she plops herself down with a sigh.

Instead of watching Kara's every move I decide to get out my textbooks and my pencil case. My attention is only drawn back to Kara when I see the girl wave to the two people that just entered.

The short brown haired boy smiles and then seems to become a mass of nerves and the equally short brunette next to him eyes me with suspicion and... curiosity.

"Guys, come sit. Also, Lena, this is Winn and Maggie, guys this is Lena," Kara says excitedly introducing the three of us.

"H-Hi, it's um, it's nice to meet you," Winn stutters out. His nervousness is amusing.

"What he said without the nervousness," The girl, Maggie said shooting Winn a teasing smirk.

I force a polite smile and flick my eyes to Kara and then to her friends, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances."

Mr Reynolds thankfully then decides to interrupt and start the class. Maggie and Winn spend most of the lesson throwing digs and bantering with each other whilst Kara and I actually follow and complete the work.

I was most surprised when Kara finished before me and placed her pencil down with a proud "Done!".

"All of it, you've done all of it?" I ask in disbelief.

She gives me a smug grin, "I told you maths comes easily to me. Check if you don't believe me," she adds with a playful wink.

 _That was hot-_ No! No, it wasn't.

I clear my throat with a sharp cough, "No, I believe you"

" _Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers- I trust that if_ _you_ _are conversing that means you have both finished?"_ Mr Reynolds almost yells from the front of the class.

"I am, Sir"

" _Then you_ _won't_ _mind if I_ _check_ _,_ " He says and walks over to our table in a few long strides.

He uses his finger to trace through Kara's work, nodding his head at each answer.

"Good work Miss Danvers, I see the summer holidays didn't affect your intellect like it seems to have done for some of the others I have taught today."

Kara chuckles but doesn't say anything. I scribble down the answer to the last question and then place my pen down. Mr Reynolds seems to take that as a cue to also check my work.

"Nice workings Miss Luthor, although you might want to double check your answer to question 6..." He says and walks back to his desk.

I look at my work in confusion and then facepalm with a sigh. I somehow did the question backwards. I blame Kara, I haven't gotten a maths question wrong since 2nd grade, her presence has been distracting me.

"Everything okay?" The distraction asks.

I lift my head away from my hand and look into piercing blue eyes, "Yes, I just somehow managed to do question 6 backwards,"

"Do you want me to help?" Kara asks kindly. If it wasn't for her asking sincerely I would have let the laugh that died in my throat slip for her silliness for thinking I need help.

Instead, I smile back and reply just as politely, "No, I got it. Thanks though,"

She nods her acknowledgement and turns back to the textbook. I quickly jot down the correct answer and my workings out and then lean back in my chair.

I watch quietly as Kara now whispers and laughs with the short boy next to her, _Winn_ was it? What an unusual name. He kind of reminds me of Frodo Baggins. Innocent looking and nervous but quite smart at the same time with the odd spark of confidence.

The girl next to him Maggie is also watching them with a small smirk. She appears to be a bit closed off, I noticed she gave off quite a protective glint in her eyes when she first looked from Kara to me and back again. Even though Kara can more than look after herself if the way she handled that guy, Mon-El, earlier is anything to go by I'm assuming Maggie like to look after her friends and if the looks that keep getting sent my way say anything it's that she doesn't trust me.

I can't blame her after everything my family has done and after all, trust has to be earnt and I am but a stranger. Who can blame her for being sceptical of a Luthors intentions? We are monsters.

Although my mother would refer to me as pathetic, weak, a letdown, and a disappointment. If you were to ask my mother she would say that I am not a Luthor at all. If you ask her nicely she would probably even make a presentation about just how much of a failure and a disappointment I am. 

It's funny really because to my family I am a nobody, yet to the rest of the world, I am a scary 17-year-old criminal prodigy that wants to kill everybody and take over the world. Honestly, when I first compared the two I was crying in hysterics, I almost suffocated myself from lack of air from laughing so hard. Now it's just sad.

I guess it's not such a bad thing though, I mean my family virtually ignored my existence and I still get a steady income due to the money my father - no doubt grudgingly - left me in his will. Not that I spent it mind, well no more than I need anyway, so I have a very nice savings account. I also get left alone most of the time, like I don't have any friends so I have plenty of time for my studies and reading.

The only part that really sucks is the constant hate I get from everyone, from the whispered conversations to all of the lies and bad publicity in the press. Oh and the constant disappointment of being a humongous disappointment to my family.

Over the years it got easier though, it still hurts whenever I hear someone call me names and when my mother phones to remind me how much of a shitty daughter I am and how I am as much of a whore as my biological mother was. For the record, I am actually still a virgin she just doesn't like the fact that I like girls. You'd think xenophobia would be enough for Lillian but no a homophobe is sadly also on the list, amongst a million other things.

\-- **Bell Rings**  -- 

_Holy shit!_

The loud ring of the bell startles me out of my spiralling thoughts and I abruptly stand, scoop my work in my bag and then rush out of the classroom and to the front door of the school to get some much-needed oxygen.

After a few minutes of calming myself, I head to my last class, making it literally 2 seconds before the second bell rang.

Last lesson was exhausting, it went ridiculously slow. All I want to do now is go home and lay on my bed, music blaring and read a good book. I would have finished the book I was reading earlier if it wasn't ruined by that stupid jerk.

He's lucky I was the Luthor that he decided to pick on because had it been my mother or god forbid my brother, he would either be forced to leave town, arrested for some petty crime he didn't commit or dead.

I walk to my motorcycle and slip my helmet on. As I start my baby up I notice a few heads turn my way and purposely rev her up once more for no good reason before exiting the schools parking lot and heading home.

Being a 17-year-old girl you'd think 'home' would be with my parents but fortunately for me, it isn't. My mother enrolled me in this nice, quaint little school but only because it was nowhere near her and because legally she had to.

She actually kicked me out after I made it clear that I wanted no part in the family's criminal activities and that I didn't agree with Lex's activities and murdering innocent people.

I live by myself in the cosy 2 bedroom house I bought on the outskirts of Midvale. It's nothing big and flashy but its certainly not small either.

I don't really need a house but it is my home and I'd rather this than an apartment where I can hear the other occupants of the building through the walls. Plus it's nice, it's quiet and there are only a few other houses near me and a small estate further down the road and the school is only a 20-minute drive.

The shops aren't too far away either although I think I'll probably end up doing my food shopping online. I'd rather not taint my local supermarket by showing my face. The last thing I need is for people to mess with my food, no this way I can use a fake name and all will be fine.

I pull up in my driveway and press a button on my keys to open the garage door. I park my bike next to my car - a beauty I won't be driving to school - and walk out locking the garage behind me and then unlocking my front door before also locking that behind me too.

I hang my bag on the coat hook to my left and then head to my room to carry out my earlier plans. I'll drive to get takeout later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie run into Lena and day two at school, not everything goes as well as they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted warn you all, there is a small piece about a panic attack so if you don't want to read it then you can just wait for the next chapter.
> 
> I'm not saying it's accurate because it might not be, I'm extremely tired and I'm typing all of this on a new phone so this is probably just a terrible chapter altogether haha.
> 
> Let me know if I can improve or if I have made any mistakes, your opinions and thoughts matter to me!

**Kara's Pov:**

"So little Danvers, what's the verdict on Lena Luthor?" Maggie asks as she helps herself to one of my doughnuts and kicks her feet up on my bed.

I want to say that she's beautiful and smart but I bite my tongue. After a second of thinking of a more appropriate reply, I nod my approval before answering.

"Well, as far as I could tell she's not like her family. Mon-El shoved her, spoke badly about her family and ruined her book and she just sat there and took it. From what I know of Lillian and Lex they wouldn't have tolerated his behaviour for a second."

I think Lex would have literally killed him on the spot. I'm not sure what Lillian would have done but I very much doubt it would have been pleasant.

"Hm, well it is strange that she didn't react but maybe she is plotting her revenge in a more tactful way than just killing him-" 

"No, whilst I think what he said upset her, I don't think she is planning anything nefarious. Whilst sceptical of my intentions she was still polite. I didn't get an 'evil' vibe from her," 

"You don't get an "evil vibe" from anyone Kara, you think everybody is good," Maggie says with a ùýhìķ not true! There are multiple people who I don't like and think are horrible," I argue.

Maggie raises her eyebrows at me, "Like who?" She challenges.

"Well, there's Lex Luthor for a start, nobody likes him, then there's that horrible girl that always gives me dirty looks that bullies the younger years. Um, also my uncle Non, and lastly that stupid Maxwell Lord, whilst he has a beautiful brain his use of technology and abuse of his power is disgusting. He's just as bad as Lillian Luthor." I say and scrunch my nose in distaste.

"Okay, so maybe you do dislike people. You also forgot your hate for Mon-El, man I forgot we hate Mon-El,"

"Ugh, he's the worst!" I say, then I laugh, remembering what he threateningly said earlier.

"Why are you laughing?" Maggie asks confused.

"He told me to "watch my back" earlier when I put him on his arse for being horrible to Lena, I just remembered and found it funny,"

Maggie laughs too, "Poor boy, he doesn't know you're Kryptonian. Oh! You should totally let him punch you, I would pay to see the look on his face as his hand shatters into a million pieces," 

"As amusing as that would be, and I would gladly accept your money, I don't think that's a good idea, it would raise some suspicion, especially as I wouldn't even bruise," I say smiling in amusement at the mental image.

"Talking about you being Kryptonian, if you plan on befriending Lena you should be careful, Lex almost killed Clark. I don't want to think about what could happen to my best friend if Lena shares his views on aliens, especially if they're Kryptonian..."

"Yeah, I know and I will, but she told me that she doesn't share his views so if this whole being friends thing works out and she does happen to somehow find out, it won't come to anything life-threatening,"

"Just be careful. I can't really judge her because as you've already pointed out, I don't know her and we accepted Schott so I guess there's no reason not to give the girl a chance," Maggie says with a sigh.

"We will just have to see how things go. Anyway, it's 7 o'clock and I'm hungry, want to go get takeout and eat at the park?" I ask.

"Yes! Food!" Maggie cheers and jumps off my bed, pulling me up with her. It's nice not being the only person to get excited about food, mind you, she doesn't eat half as much as I do.

It takes us about 10 minutes for us to get to my favourite takeout and we order straight away. 

"Your order will be ready in about 15 minutes ladies, feel free to take a seat. Would you like your drinks whilst you wait?" The kind Chinese man behind the counter asks politely.

I give Maggie a questioning look and she nods instead of saying "Yes".

"Yes, please" I reply to the man with a wide smile. I take our drinks and sit in the seat next to Maggies.

"I bet if I gathered all of the fruits and berries that are in this drink and mixed the juices together it wouldn't taste as good as what it does from this bottle," I say as I take another sip of my Oasis.

"It would either taste really nice and sweet or really gross due to it being more pure and concentrated," Maggie adds.

"Mhm," I hum.

"So Winn texted me a minute ago, he's going to join us at the park," 

"Is he being forced to walk his cat again?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah, he negotiated with his mum. He managed to get her to agree to his terms, he said that in return for going out and looking like an idiot for walking fluffy he wants to be allowed to hang out with us at the park afterwards in return," 

"I love animals but jeez, not even I'm crazy enough to think that a cat needs walking. Can you imagine trying to put a leash on fudge?" I say laughing.

"My cat would claw your fingers to shreds," Maggie says with a small laugh. Fudge is Maggies very anti-social cat, he doesn't like to be touched unless it is on his terms.

"Oh, I forgot to tell...-" I start to say but my train of thought stops when I see the back of a girl dressed in full biker gear, pull up outside the window of the takeaway shop.

The rumbling of her bike cuts off and as she takes her helmet off it's as though time slows down. The way she shakes her head in an attempt to help sort her hair out and then running her hand through the long raven locks is like something from a movie and then the way she effortlessly climbs off of her bike is so... Hot? Sexy? _Both?_

I can't see who she is but Rao, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. The woman pushes the door to the takeaway open and steps through, instantly taking in the menu above the counter.

As my mind collects itself I realize that the woman is actually no other than Lena Luthor. _I just called Lena Luthor hot_... And I can't stop my eyes from shamelessly roaming her body again now that she's practically right in front of me. 

Wow... She is really quite somet-

I'm cut off from my thoughts when Maggie punches me in the arm.

"Ow," I say as I turn to look at her smirking face, she didn't actually hurt me but still. "What was that for!?" 

"I believe she was tearing you away from checking out my arse Miss Danvers," I hear from behind me. 

I turn to the person who just spoke and feel the heat instantly rising up my neck. It was one thing to check the woman out but it's another to get caught doing so.

I clear my throat quickly and glance behind her to the leaflet stand before meeting her eyes with great difficulty.

"Ch-checking out your, um, your- I don't know what you are talking about. I was obviously l-looking at the leaflet stand behind you," I lie trying my best to sound convincing.

Lena glances behind her and smiles, "Miss Danvers-"

"Kara," I said cutting her off.

" _Kara,_ if it wasn't for the deep blush that coloured your cheeks the moment you met my eyes I might have believed that was true," Lena says with a smirk. 

"It is t-true," I argue even though it was pointless.

"Well, I was looking but in my defence, your arse walked into my line of sight, I just chose not to look away," Maggie says still smirking and a shrug.

"I would apologise but you don't look very upset Miss..." Lena says with an unapologetic smile.

"Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer,"

"Although we briefly met in class earlier, it is a pleasure to meet you, Maggie Sawyer," Lena says whilst reaching her hand out to shake Maggies.

I just watch the two, I have no idea what to say. Honestly, sometimes I wish I had Maggie's confidence when it comes to women.

"Miss Danvers- Miss Thorul, your orders." I hear the Chinese man say. 

Who is Miss Thorul though... Lenas the only other- oh she used an anagram to change her name... Clever. We both collect our food and then exit the shop. 

"Just out of curiosity, why use an anagram to change your name?" I ask.

"You caught that huh. I do it because using the last name Luthor usually ends in judgment or looks of disgust. It's easier I suppose," Lena says with a sad smile. 

"Ah, it's clever. Hey! If you're not busy, were heading to the park to eat if you want to tag along?" I offer with a hopeful smile.

"I would but I should get home, I still have a few boxes I need to unpack and some tidying of the house. Unfortunately, if I don't do it nobody else will. Thanks though," Lena says as she lifts her bike seat up to place her food in the hidden compartment.

"Strict parents suck. Well, see you tomorrow then!" Maggie says already starting to walk off.

Lena sighs and looks down momentarily before schooling her features and climbing on her bike murmuring "Something like that."

"Good night Lena," I say with a polite smile.

"Good night Kara," she replies and then puts her helmet on as I turn to walk after Maggie.

* * *

 

Morning came sooner than I would have liked. I hit my alarm to shut off its awful beeping before I drag my tired body out of bed and into the shower.

Who decided school should start at 8.30 in the morning? Whoever they are they are morons.

After my shower, that managed to wake me up fully, I head to my wardrobe. Hmm, I choose my short sleeved Nirvana top and my ripped skinny jeans with my black and white Nikes to wear and then head downstairs just in time for Eliza's delicious pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning!" I say as I take my usual seat at the table.

"Good morning Kara, did you sleep well?" Eliza asks.

"I did thank you, I wasn't quite ready to wake up though so that sucks I feel fresh from my shower so I'm all good again,"

"That's good. 6 pancakes enough for you?" She asks.

"Ooo, yes please," 

I ate some of my pancakes with sugar and lemon juice and then the rest with strawberry and toffee syrup, to say they were delicious would be an understatement. They were like heaven in my mouth.

"Sweetheart you have about 5 minutes before your bus, you should get going," my adoptive mother Eliza tells me with a kiss on the top of my head as she passes.

I smile at the gesture, "Okay, well I'll just grab my backpack and then go, I love you," I tell her. 

"I love you too, my sweet girl," Eliza says with an awed smile.

I quickly jog up to my bedroom and grab my backpack, I touch my necklace to make sure I am wearing it and then jog back downstairs checking I have all of my necessary books as I go.

My necklace is a special necklace that Jeremiah, my adoptive father, created for me a few years ago. I'm not 100% sure how he did it exactly but he somehow managed to trap a small amount of red sun solar rays in small-ish stone. It originally looked like a small transparent crystal but now with the red solar rays inside it its like a beautiful deep orange/red stone with swirling patterns infused into it. 

He created it to help with my power control. Whilst I rarely lose control of them, he created it as a safety measure for when I first started high school so that no matter what I wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone for whatever reason.

The stone isn't strong enough to completely dissipate my powers like I am still bulletproof and I can still use my x-ray vision but the more obvious things that would be noticeable if I were to lose control such as my super strength and super speed I am unable to use whilst wearing the necklace. Mind you, I am still stronger and faster than the average human, so if a grown man were to punch me in the face, he would still break his hand, but I would certainly feel it a little more than I usually would and it would leave a small bruise, which in a way is a good thing really, because it would look realistic.

Anyway, it weakens my powers but unlike kryptonite, it doesn't harm me or make me feel nauseous. I have another one too but it's in the form of a ring but it's slightly different. My ring is the newer than my necklace, I actually only got it last year. It was too big though so Jeremiah is currently adjusting it, I should be able to wear it soon. It's rays are stronger than my necklace and a lot less fragile.

I look both ways before crossing the road and when I get to the other side I am immediately tackled my Winn.

"Hey, how's it going buddy?" I say patting him on his back and laughing.

"I'm not sure. My dad wrote to me again," Winn says into my shoulder.

I frown and wrap my arm around his shoulder to comfort my friend. "He did? What did he say?" I ask curiously.

Winn's father was sent to prison when he was about 10, he started to refer to himself as the Toyman. He ended up murdering 10 innocent people by sending a packaged bomb to his boss which went off as soon as his boss's assistant opened the package.

"Not much, he wants me to visit, obviously I won't be though. He also told me he misses me but also didn't refrain from hating against my mum. He sent me a little wooden toy as well but I told my mum to take it to the police station in case he rigged it. 

It's hard, Kar, I miss the man he used to be, I miss the things we used to do together and the way we would religiously get ice cream together on Saturday afternoons. I just don't understand why he didn't reach out to us for help. He must have known he was ill because he was so normal around mother and I. We didn't even see it coming, not until it was too late." Winn explains, letting out a small sob.

"Hey... It's okay to miss him, he is still your father Winn. I wish I could provide you with the answers you want but I don't think anybody knew, he hid it very well so don't you go blaming yourself. As sad as it is that you can't trust him, the toy thing was probably a good call. I'm sorry Winn," I say rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, Winn finally regains his composure just as Maggie and the bus arrive. We all show our passes and sit at the back. When Maggie asks if Winn is okay he tells her about his dad's letter too.

"That sucks man," Maggie says sympathetically to Winn.

"Yeah well. Unfortunately, the gods used up all of the perfection when it came to making  Kara and yourself," Winn teases, trying to force himself into his usual, happier self.

"Well aren't you just the charmer," Maggie says grinning back at him.

"Aw Winn, you know if I wasn't into girls I would totally snap you up!" I tease with a giggle.

Maggie presses the bell and the bus slows to a stop so that we can get off at our stop.

"So will we be seeing more of Lena Luthor now that you've befriended her?" Winn asks curiously.

"I don't know, it's up to her I guess, I'll ask her in science,"

"Hm, do you think I'll have a chance with her? Surely she can't be gay as well, there's got to be a pretty girl that likes me somewhere, right?"

"Sorry Winn, if the way she was eying Kara at the Chinese was anything, you've struck out again," 

I look at Maggie in confusion, "What do you mean how  _"she was eying Kara?"_ How was she eying Kar- I mean me, how was she eying me?" 

"Well for starters when you were oh so subtly checking out her arse she was watching you with a rather pleased looking smile. No straight girl is that comfortable with another girl blatantly checking her out like that. Also, even when I was trying to hit on her - testing the waters for you I might add - whilst offering me a cute smile and a handshake her eyes were watching for your reactions to our flirting the entire time," Maggie explains sounding amused.

"I didn't see her looking at me, I did see her responding to you though," I argue.

"Kara, you are the most oblivious person I have ever met. She could probably make-out with and you'd still think it was a friendly gesture," Maggie says feigning annoyance.

"I'm not that bad!" I say and as I turn to look back to where I am walking I collide with something, or more like someone hard and knocking us both to the floor.

On instinct I pull the person into me and twist us so that it's me that hits the floor knowing that I can more than take the impact without it hurting me.

Closing my eyes and tensing my body ready for the inevitable impact, I land on the hard concrete with a thud. I heard my skull hit the floor more than I did feel it, although I did feel it a little so it must have been pretty hard which makes me thankful it wasn't the person on top of me taking the brunt of the fall.

I open my eyes to check if the person laying on top of me is okay and my breath is taken away by the beautiful greeny-blue emerald orbs staring shocked into mine.

After a long moment I take in the rest of the girls face and recognition finally sinks in.  _Lena._ Suddenly my brain kicks into overdrive. 

 _Oh my Rao, I almost killed Lena!_ Oh man, she laying on top of me, she's looking at me and I don't know if she's angry! Oh dear, oh Rao, her lips are so red and so...  _close._

The raven haired girl suddenly breaks into a small grin, "I didn't take you for a bottom... Not after how you handled that jock," 

Her playful words make my face heat up almost instantly. Then when I notice where her hands are I am pretty darn sure I am giving a bright red tomato a run for its money.

Both of Lenas hands are resting firmly on my boobs where she obviously was going to put them out to cushion her fall only for me to get in her way.

Lena follows my awkward and embarrassed gaze and her smile falters a little before her smirk returns full force and one of her eyebrows raised and oh that should be illegal.

She's so fucking hot, and damn, I know it's totally, 100% wrong but the way she is looking at me and the placement of her hands and the fact that she just twitched them sent liquid heat straight to my lower stomach.

I panic, I quickly roll us and jump up as fast as I humanly can and immediately put some space between us. I need to get out of here, my heart is beating too fast, my body is too warm and oh Rao, there's people watching us and I am so turned on and confused and, and I can't think straight, the buildings around me are starting to sway.

I decide to run, I run until I get to the girls changing room and I collapse onto a bench to calm down. I haven't had a panic attack in months now, I don't understand why one is starting now and it's incredibly frustrating and making things worse.

My necklace dims my powers but when I get extremely overwhelmed and panicky it doesn't always dim them 100%.

Right now my hands are digging into the metal of the bench, leaving small indents where each of my fingers are. My eyes are not burning but I can hear the faint hum of my heat vision trying to break free and everything is super loud and I can feel the panic getting worse.

My breathing is starting to come in short breaths and everything I look at is blurring between my x-ray vision and my normal site, loud sounds are coming from every directions making my head hurt.

I fumble for my phone and press number 1 on my speed dial. The call connects after the first ring but I can't speak.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Alex asks, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"C-ch, change- changing r-ro-room. P-p-panic-" I struggle to stutter out but Alex cuts me off, her voice now full of concern.

"Oh Kara sweetie- I'll be there as soon as I can, work through your breathing techniques I'll be there soon," she promises and hangs up.

I try to count through from 1 to 10 with each breath I take but it's not working, I can't focus on the numbers with all of the noise in my head. I slide off of the bench and hug my knees to my chest.

Things are about to get even worse. As soon as I hit the floor a bang sounds from somewhere in the schools and suddenly I'm looking at Krypton from my pod as it explodes and then changes back to the dull changing room walls. I clutch my throat trying to bring air into my lungs but I can't.

Just as my vision starts to tunnel worried green eyes are looking into mine and red lips are moving. Lena stops after a few moments and instead tilts my face up to watch her and she begins holding up 1 finger and then with her other hand signals for me to copy her as she clearly takes a deep breath in.

She uses her fingers on her right hand to count to 3 and then visibly lets the air out of her lungs. She maintains eye contact with me throughout the whole exercise and only stops when I am breathing normally again. 

"Good, now if you can't that's fine we can sit here quietly together but if you can, can you tell me what happened? I'd like to be able to help, whatever you say to me will go no further than this room, I promise," Lena says calmly and sincerely.

Everything is still so loud and my vision is still switching between normal and x-ray. It's very difficult to focus on her voice and it's almost painful how loud everything is.

"Its s-so l-loud. E-every th-thing is so l-loud and I c-c-can s-see thr-through everything," I stutter out.

Lena frowns at me but soon masks her face into one of calm again. 

"Come here, I have no idea if this will work but hey, it works for babies," Lena says awkwardly.

Lena moves so that she is sitting beside me and gently pulls me onto her lap, she has a slightly nervous look in her eyes and pulling me onto her lap is a little weird but I'm in too much pain to fight against her.

"Okay, I want to to rest you head here just below my collar bone-" She says and slowly guids my head to the spot she was referring to. "-Now, I want you to tune out everything you can okay, close your eyes, I want you to match my breathing and I want you to only list to the steady beating of my heart. If this helps you we can stay like this until you are ready to move, alright darling?" 

I briefly wonder how much longer it's going to be before Alex gets here before I snuggle into Lena's warm and soft body trying to match her calm breaths and only listen to the beat of her.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

Lena's heart beat after only a moment, is all I can hear, it's incredibly comforting. It kind if reminds me of " _home"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or comments, even little things you'd like to see happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Lena and Kara and she has to fight to keep her cool. Kara defends Lena and they spend a little time together and get to know each other better.

**Alex's pov:**

after Kara's phone call I dropped everything I was doing at the DEO and immediately left to find her. J'onn had already overheard the call and was signing me out. 

That man is like a second father to me and I suppose a third for Kara. At first he was a bit standoffish but once we all got to know each other he started to warm up to us. 

Then again, with Kara it was inevitable, that girl can wrap almost anybody around her little finger. I blame it on that damned pout and that brighter than sunshine smile. 

I jump in my car and use the police lights and siren I had installed so that I can get away with a little speeding and not have to worry about traffic. 

In my defence those lights were mostly to help fit in with my alias that ' _works_ ' for the FBI. Also because, you know, it handy when you need to get somewhere too... but shhh.

It takes me about 40 minutes to get to Kara's school, unfortunately the DEO base I was at isn't just round the corner it's at the outskirts of National city by the dessert. 

40 minutes is much longer than I wanted to be, poor Kara is probably going out of her mind. I just hope she remembered her breathing, it wouldn't be the first time she's forgotten and passed out.

I don't understand why she didn't call mum, I mean I do, I know that I'm the only one that makes her feel completely safe and calm, but it's difficult to be here all the time. I don't mind, not at all but it's the distance thing, when I'm not in town it's hard. Kara hasn't had an attack in months either, she was doing really well.

I give my name to the receptionist and explain that I need to get to Kara and she nods in understanding but tells me that I will have to sign a visitors form before I leave. I nod in agreement just to get her to buzz me through the security door.

I run to the girls changing rooms and carefully push the door open when I get there so that I don't scare Kara even more. I carefully walk into the unusually quiet room to a sight that I'm not quite sure how to deal with. 

At the sight of Lena Luthor sitting on the floor with a calm Kara in her lap, looking as though she might be sleeping, the Luthor with her index finger pressed to her lips signalling me to be quiet and the other gently running her fingers through her hair, makes me both incredibly angry, worried, then sad and then thankful.

Angry because of all people to find Kara - a super - it's a fucking Luthor. Worried because I hate to think what she could have done or given Kara to get her in the state she was in and the position she is also currently in, and thankful because she didn't leave Kara by herself and by the looks of it managed to coax her out of her panicked state.

I push all of my feelings aside and make sure that my voice is low and calm before speaking.

"Is she okay?" I ask the girl.

"She was upset so I'm not sure, but currently she's fine, I think she's either asleep or still focused on my heartbeat," the youngest Luthor says in a clipped tone.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I promised I wouldn't share that information. You're not a teacher, who are you?" She says coldly, her eyes protective and weary.

"Alex Danvers, I am Kara's sister. Tell me what happened." I say firmly, my anger spiking at her tone. Lena sighs and eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm not really sure of that either. I was walking in to school and the next thing I knew she was pulling me on top of her as we both fell to thw ground. She hit her head pretty hard and I don't think the fact that we were in a bit of a compromising position with a crowd of people witnessing the whole thing helped.

With the bump on the head and our surrounding I think it was a mixture of shock and embarrassment maybe? I mean she did have a Luthor on top of her in front of the whole school, I understand why she might have freaked... She ran afterwards, she looked confused and she just ran. It took me a bit of asking to find out where she had gone but I had to see if she was okay. When I found her she was hugging her knees with one arm and clutching her throat struggling for air with the other," The raven haired girl explains.

I slowly crouch down so that I'm just in front of the two girls. The Luthor watching my every move.

"Kara? Sweetie can you hear me?" I ask. No response. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my sister's ear and call her name a few more times but she still doesn't respond.

I look pointedly at the Luthor.

"What did you do to her Luthor, why won't she respond!?" I say my voice hard and venomous.

The girl scoffs, surprisingly still sounding calm and quiet at the same time. " _I_ haven't done anything, I told you everything I know Ms Danvers," 

"Then why-" I try to argue but the girl gives me a cold and empty look and holds up a finger to stop me talking. For a school girl that was surprisingly intimidating.

She looks back to Kara, her eyes softening instantly, she gently caresses the side of Kara's face with the backs of her fingers, and I notice Kara's lips twitch in a small smile that drops back into a frown.

"Kara? You have a visitor," she says softly.

Much to my relief Kara stirs and opens her eyes. I watch as blue finds green and watch as Kara studies the other girl seemingly becoming entranced. _Does she not know she is sitting on a Luthors lap?_

I clear my throat and her head snaps towards me, her eyes now a dark blue and defensive but quickly softening again when recognition hits her.

"Alex, I'm sorry, you startled me..." Kara says in relief.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, Lena helped me through. I feel pretty relaxed so I'm okay. I'm sorry for dragging you away from work..." 

"Then I am glad she was here and don't worry about that, as long as you're okay. Want me to take you home?" 

"Me too-" Kara says sending the other girl a smile, "-and no, I think I'll be okay," 

"Okay. You're sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, I promise I'm okay. I'm not sure what happened. I think it was mostly shock and the tiny bump to my head,"

"If you're sure... If you're okay I should probably head back to work. Can I talk to you - _alone_ , please?" 

Kara frowns but carefully climbs off of Lena helping to pull the other girl up with her as she stands. She mumbles an apology and an "I'll be right back" to the youngest Luthor and then walks into the corridor, I follow behind her and wait until the door has closed before talking.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie but really Kara? A Luthor. Of all the people you attract a damn Luthor. Do you know what her brother tried to do to Clark and what he did do to all of those innocent people? What her mother has done and the crimes committed by that family? You should stay away from her. She's dangerous, she could hurt you Kara," 

Kara gives me an incredulous look, "That's what you wanted to talk to me about!? I know she's a Luthor, I know what her family has done but you and everyone else that seems to think she's some kind of monster seems to forget that none of that was her. She has never been tied to any of those crimes, and I'll have you know she has been nothing but kind to me since I met her. 

That's the problem with earth, everyone is so judgemental and it isn't fair. We are all our own people, we are not our families. I don't hear you saying anything about Winn and his family so until you actually know Lena, don't judge her. I can assure you that I don't think for one second she is like her family." 

I am shocked by Kara's outburst but after my anger subsides I actually feel kind of guilty. She's right, I don't know Lena, I only know of her family. She could be a really nice person and I should look at all the facts instead of assuming. I won't be holding my breath though. I will be civil but I will also be waiting for a slip up. She is still a Luthor and their track record proves them to be untrustworthy. 

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry. After what's happened I don't think I should be attacking your friends. Just be careful Kara, she could well be a genuinely nice person but her family are known to be born liars and manipulative... Right, I need to get back to work," I warn Kara still. I pull Kara into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," I tell her. "Right- I love you and I will see you soon okay? Message or call me later to let me know how the rest of your day goes okay? And take it easy!" I say as I back away.

"I will and I love you too Alex!" 

**Kara's pov:**

I walk back into the changing room, I see Lena sitting on the bench her fingers tracing the indents my fingers left. She slowly looks up at me and gives me a soft smile.

"Hey, you're really okay?" She asks.

"Hey, yeah, thanks to you," 

"I'm just glad I could help," she says and then goes back to tracing the finger marks. After a minute she looks back to me and I can see the questions burning in her eyes.

Rao, what did I say when I was panicking? I really hope I didn't say anything stupid.

"You have questions." I state bluntly.

"I do. Doesn't mean it's any of my business though," 

"That depends on what they are..." I say nervously.

"You said some things... When you were out of sorts. You told me that you could see through everything and even though it was almost silent in here you said that everything was very loud... Then I just found these," 

_Shit._

"You don't have to tell me anything Kara, I'm just a little confused and I guess, curious," 

"Your brother was obsessed with Superman. Do you know his true identity?" I blurt out.

Lena's eyes instantly narrow on mine, her face hardens and her body tenses. "I do but that is not information I am willing to give out. It is not my secret to tell."   

If I tell her my secret I would be taking a huge gamble, whilst I don't believe she is her family, I also don't know if she has anything against aliens. We only met yesterday, can I trust her? 

I look into her still narrowed eyes, I observe her body language, it cold but you can see the annoyance in her eyes, you can see the sincerity and the steely resolve.

I've only known the girl for a day, is it too soon to trust her with something so big? I feel strangely comfortable and at ease with Lena even though she is still technically a stranger. She helped me get through my panic attack and out of my friends she was the one that followed me to check on me... Surely that counts for something? 

"Clark is my cousin..." I say nervously. I watch as her eyebrows furrow and draw together.

"Clark who?"

"Kent. Tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes dorky glasses, works as a reporter for The Daily Planet, engaged to Lois Lane, you know, used to be best friends with Lex in college so I heard," 

"I was playing dumb but seeing as you know so much about him I suppose you were calling me out. So you're Supermans cousin?" 

"Yes." 

"So you're also-" she lowers her voice, "Kryptonian?" 

I look away awkwardly and then back to meet her now curious green eyes.

"Yes." 

"Well then, consider my questions answered," 

"They are?" 

"Well the ones I had originally yes. However the curious scientist in me has just thought of about a million more," Lena says with a chuckle.

"I'd imagine if you already know who Clark is then you have most of them answered..." 

"Actually no, I was made aware of Clark's Identity by my mother and brother warning me about him. I don't know much about his Kryptonian side. I only know of his human side due to occasionally seeing him when he visited Lex."

"I see..." 

"Just because you told me who you are Kara it doesn't mean you have to answer any questions I may have. For your privacy I won't even ask. I meant what I said earlier, what you tell me in this room won't be repeated anywhere or to anyone. This is your secret, it is not mine to share,-" Lena says and then her lips pull into a thin line, "- I would advise that you don't go about sharing it so easily though." She chastises.

"I told you because I trust you Lena. Regardless to what everyone else thinks, and how little we know each other, I believe that you are a good person and the fact that you followed me and not even my friends did, that means something to me. You are my friend Lena Luthor and friends trust each other." I tell her matter-of-factly.

Lena looks away from me and down at her hands and twisted fingers, I watch as she takes a deep breath and shakes her head slightly with a small emotionless laugh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

The raven haired girls eyes flick up to meet mine and then settle on the opposite wall In front of us.

"Nothing, it's just I have never really had friends. I have had people I thought were friends but really only wanted things from me but never a true friend. I laughed because Luthors and Supers are supposed to be enemies yet here I am sat with Supergirl, accepting her friendship and actually wanting it to last. Also because you just told me your biggest secret knowing full well that my brother almost killed your cousin. I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

"In that case, as much as that sucks because you totally deserve friends, I am honoured to be your first true friend!" I say with a smile, and then I quickly take my shoe off and drop it on the floor.

"There's your other shoe dropping by the way..." I say grinning, my smile getting even bigger as Lena rolls her eyes with an amused smile.

"You Kara Danvers, are something else," Lena says still smiling.

"Zor-El is the surname I was given at birth and yes I am, an alien to be precise," I reply teasingly. Well, I was trying to tease anyway.

" _Kara Zor-El..._ I like it, it suits you. A pretty name for a pretty girl," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter things pick up for Kara again. I'm not really sure how I even got to that point, my fingers just kind of wrote it out instead of my brain haha.
> 
> If anyone has an idea they'd like added in send me a little prompt on my Tumblr: mus1candbooksarelife and I will see what I can do :) As I said to somebody else, I don't have a plan for this fic, whatever happens, happens.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
